


Blame the Kaiju Brain

by LizardsTemplar



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Wet Dream, aka newt really wants to fuck a kaiju but won't admit it, also is this m/m i dont know, do kaijus care about gender, who knows dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardsTemplar/pseuds/LizardsTemplar
Summary: Newt has a weird dream and Hermann wishes the two of them never drifted





	Blame the Kaiju Brain

Even before the drift, Newton had strange dreams. He never seemed to be able to remember them though. They were always gone the moment he woke up, only having faint images in his head but never being able to recall them. After the drift things began to change. He wasn’t able to not dream about either Kaiju or something Kaiju related. He’s been able to remember most of them and in great detail. One night he just dreamt about a blue light moving around in front of him, with faint voices calling to him from the light.

The night started off normal, Newt slipping into bed after changing out of his pants to his boxers and putting on an old t-shirt. The covers felt soft and inviting, providing a false sense of security. As Newt drifted to sleep, a dream, unlike the others, was forming. Newt squirmed in bed as the images came into his mind. 

All around him was blue. Blue and pulsing. He was being held at the waist by what seemed to be a Kaiju tongue. The incredibly large fleshy muscle wrapped around him holding him up from what seemed to be a black abyss below him. As he stared into the void, his glasses slipped off his face and fell into the darkness. There was no clunking noise of it hitting some sort of floor. Newt cleared his throat nervously, looking around. 

The ‘walls’ around him were a dark navy blue. They glistened, seeming to be coated in some thick clear substance. Newt could barely reach out to touch them, leaning to one side only made the thing around his waist tighten and hold him back. 

Suddenly two glowing spots came up from the void, growing larger as they got closer. They rose up above Newt, looking over him. They seemed to analyze what was going on, thinking even. Newt leaned back trying to get away from the two small lights. They started to rip and tug at his clothes. Newt tried to shout and say something but nothing came out of his mouth. First to go was his tie and shirt, the buttons popping off as the fabric of his shirt was tugged at. Then his skinny jeans were practically ripped from the seams, leaving him almost completely exposed. Newt wiggled around to try and find some free room from the large appendage that trapped him but had no success breaking free. 

The thing, around his waist suddenly began to move. It turned Newt horizontal, his stomach now facing down into the blackness below. Newt turned his head to look down into the void only to see more fuzzy glowing spots coming closer to him. He felt the waistband of his boxers being lifted only for it to be tugged down and snapped right on his ass. He let out a yelp, opening his mouth for a moment wasn’t a good idea. One of the soft lights from below shot up and stuffed itself into Newt’s mouth. He gagged for a moment before it grew and thickened in his mouth. Newt looked down as it settled itself inside his mouth. It was almost a tentacle, but without any suckers. The other limbs made quick work of his boxers, tugging them down and letting them fall. Feeling two thinner, vine-like limbs wrapped around his ankles and spread his legs apart. 

He flinched at the feeling of a cold and slimy tentacle flick at his entrance, his hips jolting up. The larger tentacle around his waist suddenly became tighter, holding Newt still as the slick appendage teased him, pressing it’s tip barely into Newt only to pull back out and rub against him instead. 

Newt screwed his eyes shut, feeling little jolts of pleasure rushing to his cock. He let out a muffled moan against the tentacle in his mouth, feeling it work its way down further into his mouth. Finally, the tentacle at his backside began to work it’s way into Newt more and more. Newt let out a low moan, feeling bumps and ridges along the creature’s limb. His eyes fluttered open as his eyes rolled back at the feeling of the tentacle stretch him open and fill him. It thrusted in and out of him slowly, seeming to grow in size with each pump. The once soft and slippery limb turned firm and was almost double its original size now, stretching out Newt with much avail. 

The pleasure that Newt as experiencing was indescribable to him, but, there was still more. Something slick ran across his throbbing length. Newt’s cock twitched at the sudden contact, he opened one eye and leaned his head down to see a wire-thin tentacle start to coil itself around the tip of his cock. A small sucker blossomed from the top of the tentacle and stretched itself over Newt’s tip, the rest of it spiraling around Newt’s dick as it began to pump and suck. 

Newt’s head got a rush of ecstasy. He was consumed with the feeling of physical pleasure. The tentacle at his back sped up, powering into Newt with more force. Newt could feel himself being rocked back and forth by the sheer volume of it. Small teardrops formed in the corner of Newt’s eyes as he was being stretched out and being used as some boy toy. It felt like nothing he had experienced before. He had used sex toys in the past, hell even a few monster themed ones but nothing compared to the full feeling he had right now. 

Newt let out breathy moans and cries of delight as he could feel himself riding out his climax. The tentacle only seemed to quicken its pace around Newt’s cock and inside of him. As Newt crashed through his climax he swore he saw stars. He breathed heavily, trying to regain some consciousness. He thought it was over, that the tentacles would go away or just stop. But he was wrong. They didn’t stop, nor did they show any sign of slow down. Pleasure to the point of dull pain invaded him as the tentacles seemed to be set on finishing what they had started.

Newt clamped his eyes shut as the tears began to flow. Suddenly, the tentacle swelled up inside of Newt, to the point where he thought it would rip him in two. It twitched and convulsed before a thick, steaming hot liquid soon filled Newt. Newt cried out as some of the liquid touched his sensitive entrance. The tentacle retracted from Newt and left him panting.

Newt shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. He fumbled to grab his glasses from the nightstand and turned on a light. His bed cover was thrown off and his pillow tucked between his legs. His face began to heat up with the memory of his dream. He put a hand over his mouth, shocked at himself. He thought to himself, did he really want to fuck a Kaiju? There was a sudden very angry knock at his door.

“Newton, let me in. Now.” 

Hermann’s voice demanded from the other side of the door. Newt checked his alarm clock, the bright red numbers read 3:24 AM. Newt quickly threw some PJ pants on and opened the door.

“Hermann...what are you-”

“Newton I would like to remind you, after the drift we had our minds are linked now.”

“Ooookay…”

“So please, try and keep your Kaiju fantasies to yourself.”


End file.
